


The Art of Standing Still

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon character deaths, Derek Feels, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack is everything to a wolf like Derek Hale - even when they are no longer with him.</p><p>But pack is more than family and loss is not the end.</p><p>Derek Hale is not a lone wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the character death warning as I did include scenes revolving around the deaths of Laura, Peter, Erica, Boyd and Allison. The violence warning is not as significant but still necessary as the intention of the vid heightens what I have included visually.
> 
> I promise this vid is not as depressing as both the summary and warnings make it seem. Give it a shot.
> 
> Footage from Seasons 1-4. Spoilers up to 4x12.
> 
> Please watch embeded video in HD.

**Song:** Until it's Gone

**Artist:** Linkin Park

**Length:** 3:32

**Format:** .mp4

**Size:** 68MB

 

Youtube

 

 

 

Vimeo

 

[The Art of Standing Still](http://vimeo.com/115105046) from [Vialana](http://vimeo.com/user29837846) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**Password:** derekpack

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?dvcyuzrp0dh4z8e)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/105783369376/title-the-art-of-standing-still-song-until)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?dvcyuzrp0dh4z8e
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/105783369376/title-the-art-of-standing-still-song-until
> 
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KqKb6nZ_us
> 
> Vimeo Link: http://vimeo.com/115105046
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
